


The Rape of Persephone

by LexoA2011



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Murder, Barebacking, Barely Legal, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Falling In Love, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Murder, Parent/Child Incest, Self-Defense, Sins of the Father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexoA2011/pseuds/LexoA2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone is the daughter of a baker, and she just wants to find her place in this big city. When Persephone's father comes around, she finds herself lost amongst her mother's wishes and her father's desires. This on top of school and a dying social life leaves Persephone staggering. When Hades, the school bad boy, offers her some respite, who is she to say no?</p><p>Trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hades

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings this time! I hope you enjoy this rendition of The Rape of Persephone!

Parthenon High School is a beautiful old building in New York City.  Its gothic architecture surrounds a courtyard with old stone statues, stone benches and a large, three-tiered fountain people toss coins in in exchange for wishes.  People flit around the school wearing the dark green, black, and white uniforms.  Some are there because their parents are incredibly wealthy, like Adonis or Adrestia. Others, such as the triplets Thalia, Aglaea, and Euphrosyne, are there because of scholarships. 

Persephone Bouras is the daughter of a baker. She attends Parthenon both because she is intelligent and because her father is Zeus Galis, the CEO of J.P. Morgan Chase.  Most people don’t know that, though, and Persephone _never_ wants to tell.  She is active in the school; makes straight-As; helps plant trees and flowers in the courtyard; plays volleyball.  Persephone is very well-liked.  Her traditional beauty attracts people to her, and her kindness keeps them around.  However, kind as Persephone is, she is naïve and trusting.  Especially when it come to the school’s “bad boy”. Not that she has a thing for bad boys as a bunch, but this boy… this boy is something else entirely.

It’s the first day of the second semester when Persephone sees him looking at her.  He’s wearing the uniform properly; Dark green jacket with the top two buttons fastened, green tie a perfect half-Windsor, slacks appropriately buttoned and belted, shirt tucked in, shoes polished so pristinely they reflected the sky like a mirror.  His hair is too long for the regulation; a shaggy black mop that covers the tips of his almost-too-large ears. Persephone realizes she’s staring when he meets her eyes. She blushes and tries to return to her conversation, but the conversation has ceased. Smiling sheepishly, the Junior inquires about the silence. “What were we talking about? I spaced for a sec.”

Some of the girls glance over at the Senior, the _bad boy_ , who is standing against a tree, his angular face set in a menacing scowl. “Persephone! I know you haven’t been here long, but that’s _Hades_! Hades Eliopoulos!  He’s not a nice guy, Persephone.”  Persephone looks over at him. “Don’t just stare!”  Adrestia grabs the young woman’s round face and turns it toward her. “He isn’t a nice guy.”

Persephone glances back at Hades. “I don’t get it. What makes him such a bad guy?”

The girls all begin speaking at once, spouting rumors. “He rides a motorcycle to school!”

“I heard he once beat someone with a tire iron!”

“He stabbed somebody for looking at him funny!”

“Well, I heard he was expelled from his last school for almost killing the principal!”

And on they go, spewing rumors and suspicions as fact to this new girl; Persephone Bouras, the bastard child of a baker and a banker.  The bell rings for them to get to class. Persephone sighs in relief as the assault stops and a relative silence falls over her ears.  Persephone breaks out of her group to head to the North Wing. She passes Hades, who is crushing a cigarette butt under his heel. Hades bends to pick up the extinguished filter and shoves it into his pocket. Their eyes meet; green on black, and although Hades is scowling, Persephone keeps a steady gaze, surveying him.  His scowl melts away, and his back straightens.  What is with this girl?  Hades’ face contorts into an expression of confusion. He opens his mouth to speak, but the bell rings; a warning. Persephone looks ahead of her, then back at Hades, an apologetic smile pulling up a corner of her full lips. Hades raises a hand to wave. She’s gone from his view within moments.  Finally, Hades’ brain comes back online, and he scoops up his bag, cursing.  He’s going to be late for certain. 

Persephone is sitting in her Life Skills class, reading a book on gardening, when a broad hand with long fingers splays on her desk. She looks up, curious. Hades is standing there, leaning on her desk.  They stare at each other for a few moments before he speaks. “Hades.” His voice is deep and strong and silky smooth.

Persephone extends her hand. “Persephone.” Her voice is soft and silvery.

Hades smiles briefly, a flash of straight pearly whites, and firmly shakes her hand. He straightens. “I could use a partner.”

“So could I,” Persephone answers with a nod. “Where should I sit?”

Hades gestures with two fingers for her to follow. Obediently, she does, straightening her black skirt after raising from her seat. Hades picks up her bag and deposits it on a mostly empty table. “This is Thanatos,” Hades gestures with his elegant hand to a boy with short black hair and pale blue eyes. “Thanatos. Persephone.” Persephone offers a sweet smile, dimpling her cheeks and making her green doe eyes glimmer.  Thanatos returns the smile with a smaller version of his own and pulls out her seat for her.  Persephone is sitting between the two boys, her rear-length mahogany curls, round baby face, and soft curves a very _stark_ contrast to the boys’ angular faces, dark hair and firm bodies.  Her presence between the silent friends throws the class of seniors and juniors off kilter.  Persephone is fairly new still, having come into the school barely a semester ago. She hadn’t met the “death dealers” before. 

Adrestia slips over to their table and leans in close to Persephone. “Honey, what are you doing over here with these guys?” She inquires delicately. Persephone looks between Hades and Thanatos, smiling complacently.

“They needed another person. I wasn’t in a group, so I joined them.”

“But you can join me.”  Adrestia gestures to her table, where Apollo, Adonis, Aglaea, and Galatea all sit. Persephone frowns.

“You already have five. Why don’t you join me instead?”

Hades, Thanatos and Adrestia all scowl. “I don’t think you understand,” Adrestia begins delicately, and with a tense tone.

“The teacher will probably put me here anyway. They only have two people without me.” Persephone’s response appears to be acceptable, because Adrestia pats her face in sympathy and moves along. Persephone looks down at her messenger bag. She picks at the strap, face contorted into shame. “Sorry about that…”

“If you don’t want to sit with us…” Thanatos begins.

Persephone’s head snaps up. “No! I want to be with you two!” She looks at Hades. “I do. I wouldn’t have said yes if I didn’t want to.”  Hades has his arms crossed, and he’s glaring at her, a muscle in his jaw twitching.  Thanatos watches Hades, awaiting a verdict.  The bell rings, and Hades sits stiffly next to Persephone, his hands splayed and rigid on the desk.  Persephone looks from Hades to Thanatos, her long gold earrings tickling her jaw. 

The teacher comes in and hands out papers, speaking aloud and introducing herself as Ms. Hestia Alcott.   She speaks of how food fuels the body, and how good food can fuel the soul.  Ms. Alcott reads over the units the class will cover, including cooking, sewing and even life skills, where they will learn to balance checkbooks, write resumes and care for children.  Hades is staring at the table, eyes flicking to Persephone every so often.  Ms. Alcott’s introduction lasts the majority of the class, so she leaves the class alone for the remaining ten minutes, allowing them to socialize.  Bold as ever, Persephone looks at Hades “Why do they call you a ‘Death Dealer’?” She inquires innocently.  Hades glares at her with wide black eyes. Persephone meets his gaze, unwavering.  It infuriates him; she never shrinks back, never staggers, never flinches.  He sucks he teeth and turns away, pressing his hands against the desk. The bell rings.  Persephone brushes her fingers against the back of his hand. “Are you okay?” She whispers.

“Get off me,” Hades snaps at her, standing. He straightens his jacket, looking down at her.  Persephone’s eyebrows are knit together, like she’s…confused.  Thanatos is looking at Hades with a similar expression.  Hades grits his teeth and throws his backpack over his shoulder before storming out of the classroom.  Thanatos lays a cool, pale hand on Persephone’s shoulder.

“Are you well?”  He asks, his voice soft. Persephone looks over her shoulder, green eyes cast down. “Hades is… unused to people.”

“You don’t need to explain, Thanatos.” He presses his lips into a line. Persephone looks up at him. She meets his pale blue, almost-white eyes. She stands, straightening her skirt. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Persephone hopes to catch Hades, to apologize or explain or something. The dark-haired man is sitting astride a motorcycle, popping up the collar on his leather jacket when she sees him. He looks at her, his face dark, and puts on his helmet.  When he leaves, all she does is watch, hair blowing in the breeze.

Adrestia and her clique form a semi-circle around the green-eyed Junior.  “Persephone,” The blonde starts, arms crossed over her chest, hip cocked out.  “I don’t know what you’re doing with those freaks, but I suggest you not get attached. Hades is totally dangerous, and Thanatos isn’t much better.”

Persephone clutches the strap of her messenger bag. “I appreciate your concern, but I don’t think they’ll do anything to me in school.  We only have the one class together.”

A few shake their heads. “Oh, honey,” Apollo sighs. “You don’t seem to understand that those boys are called the ‘Death Dealers’ for a reason.”

“Yeah, because nobody’s told me why they’re called that.  Are there more who belong to that group?”

“Yeah. Hades, Thanatos, Hypnos, Eris, Charon, and Atropos,” Adonis supplies.

“Careful around them. They’re _super_ dangerous,” Aglaea tacks on.

Persephone sighs and looks at her watch. “I have to go. My mother needs my help at the shop.”

The group gives her a final warning and disperses.  Persephone slips out her iPod and puts in an earbud before setting off toward the Subway station.  It is almost four-thirty, and Persephone really needs to get home so that her mother can begin tomorrow’s breads.  All of her school worries would be waiting for her tomorrow. For now, she can put her mind at ease…

Somewhat.

 

Persephone is at the front of the store, enamoring people with her sugar-sweet demeanor as she sells her mother’s baked goods.  The shop smells like yeast breads and flavorful sauces.  Persephone spreads sample breads with cream cheese and sweet chipotle sauce and hands it out to curious customers.  The shop is busy, she and her mother are bustling, and again Persephone wishes her mother would hire an extra set of hands.  The shop is closed at eight, and Demeter, Persephone’s mother, brings out focaccia bread and a rich dumpling soup. They eat in the kitchen, surrounding themselves with the delicious smell of rising dough that will be freshly fired in the morning. 

Persephone is dipping a hunk of bread into the soup when Demeter asks about school. “How was your day? Weren’t you starting a new class today?” Looking up, Persephone contemplates as she chews. Her mother’s blue eyes twinkle at her, and her golden hair is pulled back in a messy braid. She has a light dusting of flour on her face and arms; _the sign of a fine baker_ , Demeter would say. 

Swallowing, Persephone starts into her new Life Skills class, which in turn brings up the interesting, brooding Hades.  “I don’t understand all of the hubbub about him, Ma.  People are saying he’s done all of this mean stuff, but it just doesn’t seem like he could. I think they’re all rumors, to be honest.”

Demeter frowns. “What has he done?”

“Some kids at school say he’s dangerous.”

“Why is that?”

“He rides a motorcycle,” Persephone shrugs. She is reluctant to mention the rumors.

“There has to be more to it than that,” Demeter presses. “Persephone.”

Persephone sighs and abandons her spoon. “Some kids say he’s violent.  Like, Adrestia says he…stabbed a kid for looking at him funny or something.”

“ _What_?”

“Mom, it’s just a rumor!”

“Kids don’t get reputations like that for no reason!” Demeter stands and picks up the cutting board to get another loaf of focaccia. “I don’t want you hanging around that Haley kid or whatever his name is.”

“His name is _Hades_ , mom.”

“Whatever. Does it _matter_ , Persephone?”

Persephone stands. “Of course it does, Ma!  I’ve never seen him do anything violent before, and we have a class together!”

Demeter points the bread knife at her daughter. “You stay away from him, Persephone,” her tone is solid, with a very heavy finality threaded through.

Persephone sighs, agitated, and brings her bowl to the commercial-grade sink. “Yeah, ma. Okay,” She relents. Demeter seems satisfied, and Persephone smiles. She has no intentions of staying away from him, but her mother doesn’t have to know. Not yet.  “You got the shop? I need to fill out forms, do some homework, and get a knife set together for Life Skills.”

Demeter smiles and runs her fingers through her daughter’s mahogany curls. “Sure, flower. Go ahead.” Persephone hugs her mother and slips upstairs, closing the door to her room quietly behind her.

 

 

The next day at school brings with it a harsher chill. Persephone is bundled up in a white peacoat and a vibrant green scarf when she arrives at the school. Snow is falling, sticking to Persephone’s curls and eyelashes.  The only person standing in the courtyard this morning is Hades, who is smoking a cigarette.  Persephone’s steps are light as she approaches the man in the black scarf and black Belstaff Millford coat. Hades exhales through his mouth and is bringing the cigarette back up to his mouth when he sees Persephone. Taking a long drag, the man throws down the butt and stamps it out. “What are you doing here?” He asks gruffly.

Persephone shrugs. “I have class.”

Hades rolls his eyes. “I meant outside.”

“I’m enjoying the snow,” She smiles, looking at the clouds.

“Enjoying the snow?” Hades echoes, incredulous.

“I’m from the Midwest,” She explains, “Wheat country. My mom and I moved here to take over Grandma Gaea’s shop when she retired.”  Kicking at snow, Persephone looks up at Hades. “I haven’t really seen much snow, y’know?”

Hades scrutinizes her, looking her up and down, from scuffed saddle shoes, to stockinged legs, to skirt, to coat, to face.  She’s looking at him with her green doe eyes. Her nose is pink, and her cheeks are rosy.  Hades pulls out a tube of chapstick from his pocket and holds it out to her. “Winter is really dry here, and your lips are chapped.” He shakes his hand once, insistent. “Take it.”

She does and looks at him suspiciously. “You don’t have mono, do you?”

Hades laughs, surprised. “No. I’m clean.”

Persephone smiles, putting dimples in her cheeks. She applies the chapstick and slips it into her pocket. “Thanks.”

They stand in a comfortable silence, Persephone standing in the falling snow, Hades leaning against the trunk of the thick, barren tree. They are looking at each other, each analyzing the other’s stance and demeanor, wondering so many things. “Why are you talking to me?” Hades finally asks.

“Huh?”

“Why do you deign to speak to me? You’re part of that… popular group. The Golden Group, if you will.”

Persephone gives him the _strangest_ look. She’s looking at him as though he is being ridiculous by asking such a question. Hades is _confused_. This girl _confuses_ him. “I’m not a part of any group,” Persephone scoffs. “Especially not them. They’re about as deep as puddles.”

Hades chokes back a laugh and fights away a smile.  “You hang with them,” He points out. Persephone waves the words away.

“I just don’t like being alone. Do you?”

“Sure I do.”

“What about Thanatos? Or Hypnos?” Persephone blinks those long lashes at him. “Surely you need friends like I do.”

This gives Hades pause, but Persephone is patient. She waits for him to speak.  The man opens his mouth and closes it, opens it and closes it again. Pushing off of the tree, Hades walks to stand in front of Persephone.  Hades is _tall_. Like, sasquatch tall.  He towers over her at 6’4, while she has no choice but to look up at him from her 5’4 position. “Why do you _care_?” He asks, so quiet she can barely hear. The wind blows a few stray curls into her face. She squints up at him, looking through the advancing snow.

“Because I like you.”

“Because you like me,” Hades is incredulous.

“Do you like repeating things people say?”

“No.”

“So it’s just me.”

“ _No_.”

Persephone smiles; a cheerful smile at a joke. “You’re pretty uptight.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I am _not_ uptight.” Hades’ nostrils flare in agitation.

Persephone’s eyebrows knit together, like she’s concentrating. “Why do people call you a Death Dealer? What does that mean?”

Hades grits his teeth. “Why do you want to know?”

“Because I’m curious. This is a box I very sincerely want to open.”

“What if it’s like Pandora’s Box, and opening it means that I have to kill you?”

“That fable didn’t end in death.”

“The New York version might.”

“I am not Pandora.”

Hades reaches out and grips her jaw, holding it firmly. “No, but _I_ am dangerous.  Persephone, I am a very dangerous man.”

“You’re _eighteen_ ,” she sneers through grit teeth.

Hades’ lips are pressed into a thin line.  He grips her jaw tighter, brings his face close to hers. She winces. “I am still dangerous.  Haven’t you heard the rumors?  I’ve beaten people. I’ve made threats. I’ve _killed_.”

Persephone slips out of his grip with ease. “I don’t believe that for a second.”

Hades straightens. “What?”

“I said I don’t believe it.  I don’t think you could ever kill someone if you didn’t _absolutely_ have to.” 

“Are you saying I’m a coward?” Hades snarls.

Persephone scoffs. “I’m saying you’re _kind_.  Jesus, Hades, you need to relax.”

“Just get out of here,” Hades turns his back to her and pulls out a cigarette.  He looks back at her. She’s glaring at him. “Get out of here, Seph. I’m not in the fuckin’ mood.”  Hades lights the cigarette with a skull-embossed lighter and takes a long drag.  Persephone waves a hand at him in a _well fuck you too, then_ gesture and storms into the building. Hades lingers outside to finish his smoke. 

“ _Goddammit_ ,” He mutters, stomping out the butt and scooping the two remains into his pocket.

Hades sits next to Persephone in Life Skills, paying no mind to the petite brunette.  His hands are shoved into his coat pockets, and he’s looking at the front of the room. “Hello, Hades,” her silvery voice drifts into his ears, tickling the cochlea with her pleasing tones.  Hades ignores her.  Audibly, she sighs and flips open her notebook.  Persephone takes notes in loopy green cursive.  She answers the warm up questions concisely, with textbook answers.  _Typical_ , Hades thinks, situating his hands behind his head and blowing a strand of hair from his eyes.  He catches the popular group waving at Persephone.  Persephone waves back shyly, a dimple in her smile.  Something flares in Hades, and he sits straight up, slamming his hands against the table with a calamitous bang.  The five jump and turn away. Persephone scowls at him.

“It wouldn’t kill you to be nice,” she snips at him. Hades looks down at her, face blank. He didn’t notice the green striped headband earlier today.

“It might,” He retorts.

Persephone rolls her eyes. Thanatos is quiet. Hades growls low, under his breath. “Why are you so… contrary?” She mutters to him.

Hades flips open his own notebook and scrawls his answers on the paper. “I believe the word you’re actually looking for is ‘antagonistic’.”

“No, although that is a synonym of ‘contrary’. Others include ‘different’, ‘divergent’, and ‘disagreeing’.”

“Did you eat a thesaurus as a child?”

“No. I’ve been in advanced classes since I started school. You know, the whole gifted gambit.”

Hades nods, and opens his mouth. “So, you just read one for giggles,” Hades makes a face as though he is considering an idea. “Interesting.”

Persephone pushes his shoulder as she fights back a smile.  Hades grins, just a little, in spite of himself. Hestia walks up to the projector and begins asking for the individual answers to be shared.  When the final question rolls around, (What makes bread rise?) Persephone raises her hand, as does Adrestia. Adrestia is called upon first.

“Yeast.”

Persephone flinches. Ms. Alcott seems to accept this answer.  Persephone raises her hand again. “Ms. Alcott, it isn’t that simple.”

Ms. Alcott turns to look at the insistent student. “Persephone… correct?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“What _does_ make bread rise?”

Persephone glances over at Adrestia, who is glaring at her, daring her to speak. However, Persephone is a social idiot sometimes, and cannot resist. The question is related to her family’s trade, after all. “The yeast consumes a sugar substance, such as honey or molasses, and creates carbon dioxide through a fermentation process.  The fermentation is what makes bread rise.”

“Very good!  How do you know this?”

“I’m a baker’s daughter.”

“And a giant nerd,” Hades mutters. Persephone flushes pink.

“That’s rude,” she whispers.

“You’re rude.”

The young woman’s shoulders creep up and settle around her ears in embarrassment. “Yeah, well…”

Hades claps her on the back with his broad hand, forcing air from her lungs. She grits her teeth and punches him in the thigh as hard as she can with her middle knuckle extended.  Hades expression is shocked as his leg spasms erratically, complete with surges of intense pain.  Gripping his leg with both hands, the dark-haired man lays his face against the desk.

“You fucking _bitch_ ,” Hades growls at her quietly, sucking his teeth as the pain rides through his nervous system.  Persephone looks down at him, chest puffed out like a particularly proud peacock, mouth curling into a sadistic grin.  “I’ll repay this.”

The baker’s daughter goes back to her notes. “No you won’t.”

Thanatos is smiling complacently, taking his own, neat notes.  “She’s right.”

“Traitor,” Hades snaps. Thanatos shrugs. Hades is stamping his foot on the ground and trying to ride out the pain.

Class ends and Hades is walking with a slight limp. “Right in the goddamn nerve cluster.”

His green-eyed partner looks up at his six-foot form and shrugs. “I’m in AP Bio. Neurology unit right now.”

“Fuck you,” Hades snarls. Persephone makes a kissy-face at him and walks past him out the doors. The pencil Hades is holding snaps. “What the fuck is up with that girl?” He hisses to Thanatos, who replies with a shrug.

“You invited her, not me.”

“You took her side!”

“Because she was right!” Thanatos stops in the hall and turns to Hades. “What the hell are you gonna do to her?  What could you possibly do?”  Thanatos looks up into Hades’ black eyes, “Hades, you couldn’t hurt her if you tried.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

The blue-eyed boy touches his fingers to Hades’ chest. He taps the older boy twice, turns and leaves.  Hades runs his fingers through his thick black hair. School just became unfairly complicated.  


	2. Apollo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone discovers a little something about her family tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Strong language, attempted very unintentional mentions of incest.

The snow blanketing the courtyard is not nearly half as pretty today as it was yesterday.  Now, the once-white, glittering, pristine snow is trampled gray and muddy browns. It is nasty and dirty and slushy.  Persephone finds it aesthetically unappetizing.  Hades is under the grand old oak, smoking his morning cigarette.  With a shake and a shiver, Persephone walks through the snow in her old rubber boots, preserving her saddle shoes.  “Good Morning, Hades,” she greets with a smile.

Hades exhales a steady stream of smoke through pursed lips.  “You again?”

“Me again,” the confirmation comes with a shrug and a pair of big, green eyes gazing up at the dark young man.

Hades drops the butt to the ground and crushes it under his heel. “Why?”

“Why not?”

“Now who’s the one being contrary?”

When Persephone laughs, it sounds like joy and springtime.  Hades shakes his head. “You have so much. Why do you want to hang with the outcast?”

“Because I am a social enigma,” Persephone enthuses, bouncing on her heels. Her curls spring around her shoulders and dance at the curve of her back.  “Why are you called a Death Dealer?”

“This again!” Hades sticks his hands in his pockets. “Why do you want to know so bad?”

“Because you have the key to a box I can’t pick the lock of!”

“You’re curious.”

“ _Yes_.”

“Use caution, Pandora. Opening the box could release dangerous things.”

“Like what?”

Dark, acerbic Hades glances at sweet, innocent Persephone.  “The truth about me. You really should leave me alone, little girl.”  Hades raises a cigarette to hips lips and pulls out his lighter. Persephone snatches the cigarette from his lips. “Hey!”

Persephone scowls darkly and breaks the stick of tobacco.  Hades just stares incredulously. She pockets the pieces and walks up to him, hands stuffed in the pockets of her white coat. “What are you gonna do?” Though her words are quiet, her meaning is clear.  The challenge hangs heavy between them. Fury and reason battle ferociously within Hades as he stares her down, tall and forbidding, a muscle in his square jaw twitching.  She meets his glare with a cool expression of her own.

After what feels like hours, Hades breaks down.  He yells, infuriated with her actions, her demeanor, her gallantry, and her fearlessness.  Fear has been his weapon against the world for so long. Hades had forged his walls from fear and darkness, using his natural intolerance for idiots for evil. But this girl, Persephone, is impervious to his fear tactics. He pushes and she pushes back. He snaps and she snaps back. Never had he met anyone like that before.  “What are you??” He cries, horrified at her ability to disregard his tactics.

Persephone smiles with her teeth at him. “I am Persephone Bouras.”

Hades shakes his head at her. “No. You’re fucking _stupid_.”  He’s staring, and she’s staring back, meeting his movements, his reactions; riding out his storm. “You have to be! Why the hell else would you be out here with me?”

Persephone shakes her head and sighs. “Hades, you have got some issues.” Reaching into her bag, the baker’s girl pulls out a golden yeast roll and hands it to Hades. “Here. Eat.”

Hades looks at the roll in his hand stupidly.  “What?”

“I’m trying to get you to calm the fuck down, that’s what.”

Hades bends his head to take a bite. “Touch-y.”

“Tch.” Persephone clicks her tongue at him.  “You’re such a freakin’ _grouch_.”

The dark-eyed man sneers and eats the roll. When the honey-sweet flavor of the yeast roll hits his tongue, his eyes nearly roll back in his head. The bread is still warm, although barely, and it’s porous and melts on his tongue. Apparently, the baker had also finished it up with a coating of butter, some rosemary, and a helping of coarse salt. All of this, combined, made for a roll that must have been made by the Pillsbury Doughboy himself. “ _God_.”

Persephone grins wide. “I made that one,” she mentions proudly, gesturing to the roll.

Hades finishes it, sucking the salt from his fingers. “Well,” He moves from finger to finger, speaking between the digits. “That was…the best roll… I’ve ever…eaten,” His thumb is removed with a pop. “Thank you, Persephone.”

Hades is given a shrug and the slightest blush. Persephone actually looks away. “You’re welcome…” The bell rings. “Time to go,” She sing-songs, looking at the shiny rubber of her old boots. “I’ll see you in Life Skills.”

“Yeah,” Hades stoops and picks up the butt of his cigarette, “See you then.”

They wave and walk in separate directions to begin the school day.

 

Lunch rolls around, and Persephone finds herself sitting with the Golden Group again.  Adonis and Apollo have her wedged between them. They take turns flattering her green eyes, long lashes and curly mahogany hair.  Persephone plays with her homemade Greek yogurt, swirling the honey around as Apollo and Adonis deaden her senses with their mindless chatter. Adrestia takes her seat directly across from the baker’s girl.  Her blonde hair is curled today, Persephone notes. She suspects hot rollers. 

“So, Persephone,” Adrestia starts, tossing a lock of hair over her shoulder and leaning in. “How are you holding up?”

Persephone looks up. “What do you mean?”

“Life Skills. How could you possibly handle someone like Hades?”

With a shake of her head, Persephone scrunches her face. “Nah. It’s not as difficult as it seems. I know someone with a much worse temper.”

“Like Ares!” Apollo blurts.  The surrounding Goldies look at him disapprovingly.

“You know Ares?”  Persephone cocks an eyebrow at Apollo. Ares is her half-brother who spends most of his time restoring muscle cars and relaxing as the trophy boyfriend of the famous fashion designer, Aphrodite Chalkeio (pronounced halk-ee-oh).

“Sure! He’s my half-brother!”

Persephone pales. “What?” This boy, the one who constantly flirts with her when he sees her, is one of Zeus’ sons.  One of her siblings.

Apollo looks at her with a “well, yeah,” expression. “Ares is my half-brother. What’s the matter?”

“Yeah, Persephone, you look all pale and clammy,” Aglaea points out.

Persephone pushes herself away from the table. “I don’t feel well. I’m gonna go to the nurse.”

Apollo gets up as well. “Need a hand?”

“ _No_!” Persephone barks, stumbling back.  The group looks at her skeptically. “I-I mean… no, Apollo. I…I’ll be okay.”

He shrugs, his letterman shuffling around his ears. “Whatever. If you say so.”

Persephone just nods and hurries away, to some other part of the building.  A remote stairwell beckons to her as she passes.  Refuge is found. Persephone sits in the corner of the area around the stairs. It has two cool, tiled walls, and the stairs blocking her in. As far as the clammy girl is concerned, she is invisible.  The wall is forgiving and cold as she presses her forehead to it. Time passes, and Persephone manages to subdue her stomach. Footsteps announce the arrival of someone with rather large feet.

“Hey, Seph,” The voice is deep and cautious and belongs to Hades. She was right about the big feet. “You okay? You look pale.”

Persephone nods, keeping her eyes closed. “’m fine, Hades.”

More steps, closer now, and then silence.  Someone, probably Hades, slides down the wall to sit next to her. She dares a glance. Hades is without his school jacket, and his white sleeves are rolled up, exposing toned, pale forearms. Persephone stares. She can’t help it. Hades leans his head against the wall and looks at the sixteen-year-old. “So what happened?”

Persephone shakes her head. “I don’t want to say.” Saying would involve revealing who her father was, and she really did not want anyone to know. Especially not Hades.

“Was it really that bad?”

“Yeah. It was.” Persephone contemplates elaborating, even fibbing, but she decides against it.  Hades didn’t deserve that. A punch to the face, sure. But lied to? No. They sit in silence until Hades speaks, his fruity voice coming out a little huskier than usual.

“I’m sorry I keep snapping at you. You just piss me off so easily.”  Persephone snorts. Hades shoots her a look. “I’m trying here.”

Persephone runs her fingers through her messy mass of curls, pushing it back from her face. “Yeah, I know.” She hugs her knees and lays her head on them, looking at Hades. “Why is your hair so long?”

Hades shrugs. “I like it this way.”

“Don’t you get in trouble?”

“Nah. My granddad’s been a school contributor for a long time now,” Hades rubs a skull-shaped ring on the middle finger of his right hand. Persephone gestures to it.

“I haven’t seen that before.”

“Oh, this?” Hades holds out his hand to her so she can examine it.  The skull is silver, with half-carat blood red Garnets for eyes. “It was my grandfather’s. He gave it to me on my eighteenth birthday. I just had to size it.” Persephone runs a thumb over the smooth silver. Hades withdraws his hand and slips the ring off. He turns it over and shows the two holes on the inside of the ring. “Do you know why the holes are there?”

Persephone looks and thinks back. “My mother said that stones have to breathe.”

Hades chuckles. “No. They’re just pretty rocks, not living creatures. See, it just makes them sparkle and shine more.” He slips the ring back on.

“How do you know?”

“Long line of jewelers. Long, long line.  Like, excruciatingly long.” Hades waves his hands in humorous gestures. “My family has done custom pieces for _royalty_.”

Persephone smiles and nods. “Wow. I’ve… sold bread to the mayor. That’s my uh… my brush with a royal.” Hades laughs and drapes his arms over his knees.

“I’m not trying to brag.”

“I’m not saying you are. I’m saying I’m from Kansas.” Persephone gives Hades a pointed look. “ _Kansas_.”

“It sounds bleak.”

“It is. Flat and bleak with wheat. If you stood in my front yard and faced North, you could see all the way to Canada.”

Hades laughs, surprised. “ _What_?”

“Yep. Straight to Canada. The Midwest is flat, flat, flat.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah.”

More silence.

“Why are you called a—“

“Seph, please.” Hades covers her mouth with his broad hand. “How about I tell you when I’m ready. Sound good? And you can tell me about today’s chaos when you feel like it. Ok?” Persephone nods. Hades removes his hand.

“I have more rolls.”

“Jesus Christ, you mention that now? I could have been eating those!”

With a giggle, Persephone hands Hades a bag with four rolls. Hades eats them all, savoring the salted honey-sweetness of the yeast skillet rolls. “ _Fuck_ , these are orgasmic.”

Persephone smiles and closes her eyes.  Thank goodness for friends and quiet halls.

 

Life skills brings a concerned group of popular kids to Persephone’s table. Thanatos sinks down in his seat, nose buried in his book.  Persephone assures them of her health, but shies away from Apollo. He touches her arm and she shrugs it off. He tries to catch her eye with his bright blue ones, but she persistently looks away.  Hades comes up behind them and slaps the table, startling the five.  A dark glare sends them scurrying to their own table. “They seem… concerned.”

“Yeah, well…” Persephone trails off, and focuses on writing down today’s answers in her notebook. Hades slouches, head on his fists. Thanatos marks his place and puts his book away. He sits up and looks over at Persephone.

“Why were you avoiding Apollo like that?”  Thanatos inquires. Persephone ignores him. Hades and Thanatos exchange a glance.

“Actually, I’d like to know that, too.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it…” The girl mutters.

Hades furrows his brow and looks from Apollo to Persephone and back. “He isn’t messing with you, is he?”  His response is a mortified expression.

“ _No_.” Her voice carries such a heavy finality that Hades throws his hands up and reclines in his seat. The rest of the class passes with little conversation.

Persephone says goodbye to Hades and Thanatos and heads toward the subway.  Apollo sees her and jogs after her. “Persephone! Wait up!” Although Persephone would really rather not talk to him, she waits for him politely. “Hey. Are you feeling okay?” Persephone nods quietly. Apollo is handsome, certainly… his golden hair is wavy and caught even the smallest rays of sun.  His blue eyes are bright, his nose straight, his teeth white, and his skin is tan.  Still, her stomach churns as she inwardly screeches, _I’m your sister!!!_  “Are you sure? I can give you a ride home. I just need to wait for Artemis to finish up.”

Persephone smiles and waves her hand. “I’m okay, really, I am. I appreciate your concern.”

Apollo smiles at her, his cheek dimpling the same way hers does.  She looks at his face closely. Their eyebrows and noses are similar, too.  “So, you wanna catch a movie sometime?”

The brunette balks at the question. “I-I dunno, Apollo…”

“C’mon, Seph. Artemis can go too. Sound good?”

“I-I need to help my mom with the shop. I-I’m sorry.”

Apollo clicks his tongue. “Man… Let me know if you’re ever free. You’re super pretty, Persephone. I’d like to get to know you better.” Without so much as a glance, Apollo writes his number down on the palm of Persephone’s hand with a felt-tip pen.  Persephone just stares. She doesn’t stop until Apollo jogs off to join his pale, brunette twin exiting the West wing.

“Oh, God.”

 

That evening, Persephone is worked up about this mess with Apollo. She bangs around the kitchen, slamming the dishwasher down and scouring baking sheets. “I can’t believe Apollo doesn’t know I’m his sister! Am I the only one of his kids who knows who I am and am not related to in that goddamn school?”

“Persephone! Watch your mouth!”

“Sorry, ma, but honestly! Can I not be afforded a list of siblings so I know whether or not this boy or that boy is my brother or not? Does Zeus himself even know?” Persephone is growing shrill, and Demeter is growing impatient.

“Some men have a lot of kids.”

“My _brother_ asked me out today, mother,” Persephone snaps, her face dark. “Don’t defend him. Zeus is married and can’t keep his dick in his friggin’ pants.”

“ _Persephone_!” Demeter shrills, throwing down her towel and planting her hands on her hips.

“ _What_?” Persephone whirls around, scrub brush in hand, gloves dripping with suds.

They stare at each other.  Persephone is scowling at her mother, and Demeter is glaring right back.  Demeter struggles to find appropriate words.  “Zeus is your father, and whether you like it or not, you will show him some respect.”

Persephone scoffs, half of her mouth twitching up into an incredulous smile. “Yeah, sure. Let me just open my album of all the pictures of me and dear ol’ daddy Z.  Oh! Wait! He has never seen me. I have never even met him!  He hasn’t bothered! Why does he deserve so much respect?”

“I am not having this argument with you.” Demeter throws up her hands and leaves to go upstairs.

“Only ‘cause I’m right!” Persephone shouts at her mother’s retreating back. She goes back to scouring and dunking the pans through the three-step sterilization cycle, lining them up to dry on the rack. After the baking sheets, Persephone checks the dough, unloads the dishwasher, and rinses down the wash stations.  By ten, Persephone is trudging up the stairs to start on her homework. Persephone pauses when she gets to her door. The apartment is dead silent.  The teenager sighs and turns, slipping down the hall to Demeter’s room. She knocks quietly. “Momma?”

“Come in.”

Persephone opens the door and leans against the frame. She sticks her hands in the pockets of her soft, faded jeans. “’M sorry I yelled at you.”

“It’s okay, flower.”

“I’m not sorry for what I said.”

“I know.”  Demeter is doing the books for the shop, Persephone notes.

“Are you taking out my taxes?”

“Yes, darling.”

“Awesome. Thanks, ma.”

Demeter scribbles a check and hands it to Persephone. “Happy Thursday.”

Persephone takes it and pockets it.  “Thanks,” She hugs her mother and kisses her temple. “Ever think about hiring?”

“Well… we have Johnny during the day, before you get home. Why?”

“It’s currently… 10:07 and I have homework from five of my six classes.”

Demeter laughs. “Okay.  I’ll see about hiring another person.”

“Or three? Teens need jobs. They wouldn’t work every day.”

“Okay, okay.” Demeter smiles and kisses her daughter’s cheek. “Go do your homework.”

 

The next day is warmer, and more people are in the courtyard.  Hades is under his tree, looking around. Persephone sets off to meet him, but Apollo intercepts her.  She smiles at the golden boy nervously. “Hey, Apollo.”

Apollo smiles, and Persephone finds herself staring at that damned _dimple_. “So, you give any thought to the movie?”

“You know, I have… and… I don’t think it’s a good idea that we see each other as prospective significant others.”  A nervous laugh permeates Persephone’s rushed explanation. She tries to weave around Apollo, but he catches her.

“Why are you dodging me like this?”

“I am… uncomfortable with the idea of dating you.”

“But why?” Persephone stares at him, thinking of everything she could say, but they are standing in a courtyard and so the decision is tearing at Persephone.  Apollo looks so crestfallen, like she had just told him Spring Break was cancelled.  He deserves to know. With a frustrated sigh, Persephone grabs Apollo’s hand and drags him inside.  Persephone throws him against the wall of an empty classroom, shocking the young man. “Persephone?”

“Apollo, what I am about to tell you does not leave this room.” Her face is as serious as death; pale and wide-eyed and tense. She points her finger at him, and uses her other hand to pin him to the wall.  “Promise me you won’t tell, Apollo. Promise me on the River fucking _Styx_ you will not tell a soul. Not even your _twin_.”

“Jesus, Seph, I promise!”

“Swear it, Goldie!”

“I swear it! I swear it!”

Persephone pushes away from him and runs her hands through her hair. “I don’t want anyone to know who my father is. I don’t want that kind of… publicity.” Wringing her hands together, she looks at Apollo with so much raw fear and anxiety, the boy automatically relaxes.

“Why does that matter, Seph?”

“My father is Zeus Galis. I’m your sister.”

All of the air rushes from Apollo’s lungs. He hits the wall behind him, gaping. “Wh… _What_?” He asks, shrill.

Persephone nods and smiles apologetically. “Yeah. We’re siblings.”

“And I… I’ve been _flirting_ with you!” Apollo clutches his chest. “ _I asked you out_!” He squeaks. “Oh, I don’t feel so great.”

“Yeah, I know, I know.” Persephone pulls out a chair and helps him into it.

“Ohhh my God,” Apollo moans.  “I won’t tell. Everyone will remember me flirting with you and…and talking about you… oh, shit. That’s why you walked out yesterday.”

“Yep.”

“ _Fuck_.”

“Need me to get the nurse?” Persephone croons, rubbing Apollo’s back.

“No… Ijustneedaminute.”

“Want me to leave you alone?”

“ _Please_.”

Persephone slips out quietly, leaving Apollo in the dark classroom.

“What was that about?”

The girl startles with a gasp and spins around, hair swirling around her shoulders.  “Hades!”

Hades is bending over to better scrutinize the sixteen year old.  “What was that about, Persephone Bouras?”

When Hades enunciates her name, first and last, Persephone bristles. “None of your goddamn business, that’s what.” She stalks past him, and he keeps up with her quick tromping easily, although his strides are long and languid rather than harried.

“Touchy this morning, are we?”

Persephone stops abruptly, turns and scowls at the tall man.  “I just don’t see how I would need to tell you what I was up to!”

“And I don’t see why you’re so defensive!” Hades’s eyebrows shoot up to disappear beneath his hair. “Jesus, Seph, what is going on with you?”

Persephone stamps her foot in agitation. “I’m just… I’m having some family issues,” She huffs.

“Is this about your father?”  Paling, Persephone looks at calm, collected Hades. His hands are in the pockets of his Belstaff Millford coat, and he’s just looking at her, hair in his face. “Seph, you can talk to me.  You only ever mention your mother, so it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that you may be mad at your deserter dad.”

Persephone relaxes a little. “I’ve never actually spoken to him, but he sends me gifts and shit. My ma says I need to respect him, and I don’t see why.  I haven’t even seen him in person. Not once.”

They stand in silence for a few breaths.

“What a fucking asshole.” Hades bites out. “does he have any other kids?”

“Yeah,” Persephone snorts. “Too many.”

“Damn. You know any of them?”

“Three. There are probably more.” Persephone kicks the toe of her boot against the tile in the hall.

“That’s fucking ridiculous. What a prick.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Persephone is resentful as she glares at the ground, her hair tumbling over her shoulders.  “He sends me these expensive gifts of jewelry and dresses and shoes and I fucking hate him for it.  I don’t want anyone to think they can just buy my love.” Persephone turns and lashes out, kicking a locker. “But he just doesn’t understand! I don’t need his money! I don’t need those stupid gifts! I don’t need pearls and diamonds and taffeta!” Her voice raises with every kick until she’s dented the locker. Hades pulls her back against his chest.

“Seph,” Hades sighs. “I’m sorry.”

Persephone brushes him off. “It’s fine. Momma says I’m arrogant and stubborn like him.”

Hades shakes his head. “My mother had a temper.”

“Had?”

“She’s dead.”

Persephone looks away. “Oh… I’m sad for your loss.

Hades shrugs. “It’s alright. We weren’t close,” Hades sucks his teeth and looks down at his phone. “We should get to class. C’mon.”

Persephone walks with Hades down the hall. She glances back to see Apollo exiting the classroom and waving awkwardly. Waving back at her brother, Persephone give him a small smile and mouths "thanks". Apollo just smiles, raises a hand, and crosses his heart. The childhood sentiment makes her smile. Hades gives her a small shove. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," Persephone smiles. "It's nothing."

 


	3. Hypnos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus manages to force his way into Persephone's life with a deal that Persephone is bound to resent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warniing: Strong Language

Early Monday mornings were typically busy, but Johnny was always at the shop by five AM, firing loaves of bread in the wood burning oven and baking perfect muffins in the convection ones.  Demeter would fix the three of them breakfast and coffee, and around seven, Persephone would leave for school while the shop bustled with commuters.  However, today is a holiday, and Persephone wakes up early to lend her mother a hand.  People are always happy to see Persephone in the shop; her smile and calm, kind demeanor draws them in and typically acts as a relaxant. Around ten, the shop is empty and freshly swept. Demeter leaves to fetch fresh rosemary, and Johnny is firing more loaves of bread in the back.  Naturally, Persephone has to find a way to occupy herself while she waits for the lunch rush.

What else would she do but hijack the speaker system?

Persephone is arranging fresh flowers in a vase and singing _Sincerely, Jane_ when the door opens. Persephone turns around, a smile plastered on her round face.  “Welcome! How are… Thanatos?”

Persephone looks closely at the guest who had just entered the bakery. He is as tall as her quiet friend, with the same general build as him…but that boy is not Thanatos. His hair is spiked erratically, and he is wearing jeans and a black T-shirt with bright, multicolored lettering under a long black coat. His arm is slung around a girl’s shoulders.  The boy plants a big kiss to the girl’s temple and walks over. He pulls up his Ray Bans. “He-ey!  Persephone!” the boy grips her shoulders and kisses each of her cheeks. He smiles wide, large white teeth gleaming.  “My brother’s told me so much about you!  Have a thing for bad boys, huh?” He winks. Persephone stares at him, stunned and creeped out simultaneously.

“I’m sorry…?”

“Oh, yeah. How rude of me. I,” He announced, pulling out a card. “Am Hypnos Corocous. Thanny’s twin.”  Hypnos holds his hand out to the redheaded girl, who takes it. “And this is my darling Pasithea.”  The twin smiles at the girl adoringly and kisses her. Pasithea smiles shyly. Her braids fall over her boyfriend’s hand.

“Pleased to meet you, Persephone.” She chirps, voice soft.  Persephone meets her brown eyes and smiles.

“Nice to meet you, too! What are you two doing here?”

Hypnos leans on the counter. “I hear you’re the girl to see about a job.” 

Persephone grins reflexively, not sure as to how exactly she should react around Hypnos.  Grabbing an application and a duct tape rose pen, she slips them to Hypnos. “Would you like one, Pasithea?”  Pasithea declines politely, explaining about her trust fund and grades. Hypnos fills his out with fabulous, slanted lettering that is all sharp, hard lines.  When he signs his name with a flourish, he kisses Pasithea, like he deserves a celebration. Persephone chuckles, finally winding down around the hyped-up guy.  “You seem pretty wound up for someone who’s named after the God of Sleep.”

Hypnos smiles charmingly at Persephone. “I suffer from chronic migraines and a ridiculously fast metabolism.  Caffeine keeps the migraines at bay, and I metabolize it quickly.  Have you seen my brother eat? For lunch, we each pack away three sandwiches, a half of a bag of chips and two oranges easy.”  Persephone let a laugh slip. The wind chime jingles again. 

“Welcome!” The brunette calls. “How can I help you today?” Hypnos slips out of the way so Persephone can see her new customer. 

He is tall and broad shouldered. His hair is parted and slicked back; black with two stripes of silver-grey. His goatee is black and silver and finely trimmed.  Persephone stares, dumb-struck and outraged at the man’s appearance. His charcoal grey suit is impeccably tailored and immaculate, the white shirt pressed just so, the blue striped tie perfectly knotted. He stands with his hands behind his back.

With a powerful, mellifluous voice, the man speaks to Hypnos politely. “Pardon me, but were you waiting here?”

Hypnos stares. “No, sir. Go ahead.” He gestures to the counter, wraps his arm around Pasithea’s shoulders and escorts her to a table near the door.

The man smiles benignly at the couple then turns to Persephone, who is fuming behind the counter.  “Can I help you, _Zeus_?” She asks through grit teeth.

Zeus grins wide and leans forward on the counter. Persephone stands straight, hands on her broad hips, scowling.  Zeus’ gray eyes twinkle as he looks at his daughter. “So you do know who I am.”

“Who doesn’t?” Persephone snaps, cutting the powerful CEO off.  Zeus keeps his smile in place, undeterred. She, however, is fuming, jaw tight and posture aggressive. 

“I was hoping to become better acquainted with you, Persephone.” Zeus speaks with bared teeth and honeyed words, and Persephone counters with sharp vinegar.

“How nice for you. Do you want some bread?”

It is becoming increasingly more difficult for Zeus to keep his smile. Persephone is incorrigibly hostile and snippy. The man straightens and taps at his smart phone. His charming, gleeful facade recedes from his eyes. “Perhaps later. I would like to invite you to dinner.  Next Thursday at seven-thirty. Would that be acceptable?”  Glancing up for a response, Zeus is no longer trying to cajole her.

Persephone’s lip twitches into a sneer. “Go choke on it,” she snips, throwing her towel down on the counter and picking up her vase to bring it toward the door.

Her father sighs and tucks the phone into his pocket. “Proserpina, be reasonable.”

“My name is Persephone. I am not the Goddess of Spring. The name is not interchangeable.” Persephone scowls darkly at the 6 foot tall, broad-shouldered man, her hands planted on her shapely hips. “And I being perfectly reasonable. You didn’t feel it necessary to establish face-to-face contact until today. That is almost seventeen years. So excuse me if I don’t feel like going to dinner with my unfaithful, absent, pompous, sperm donor!!”  Persephone’s face and neck are pink as her voice raises with each word.  Johnny, a thick, muscular, bald man who had a way with pastries, slips out of the back with a cart of fresh breads.

“Hey, uh… Somethin’ goin’ on out here, Percy?” Persephone turns her head to look at Johnny, who is looking to her for some indication of what is happening. Pursing her lips, she turns to Zeus and crosses her arms.

“Mr. Galis was just leaving, Johnny.  He didn’t want any bread today.”

Johnny eyes the CEO with his dark eyes, muscles rippling dangerously under his T-shirt. “Alrigh’ then,” he grunts, unloading fresh loaves into the cases and the warmers behind the counter. “Lunch rush’ll start soon, Pers. I’d make sure you have everything.” Johnny says with a nod. Persephone nods and gestures to the door, just in case Zeus had forgotten where it is.

Zeus shakes his head with a sigh and smiles. “Until later, daughter.”

Persephone sneers as he turns and exits.  Hypnos is openly staring at her from his post by the door. He slowly removes his glasses and walks over to her in a sneaking crouch, like he is trying to avoid Zeus’ notice.  Hypnos leans forward, hands on the counter. “ _Zeus Galis is your father_?” He hisses at her dramatically. Persephone rolls her eyes.

“Like I’d call him that,” She snarls, the anger and loathing from Zeus’ visit biting at her tongue and flooding through her veins. Hypnos doesn’t even blink. Persephone fidgets, clenching her fists and squeezing the arms crossed over her chest.  When she calms down, she closes her eyes, sighs, and opens them again. Hypnos is looking at her with his clear blue eyes, dark, thick eyebrows lifted toward his hairline.

“Whoa.”

Persephone’s shoulders droop. “Sorry.”

“No.” Hypnos stands straighter. “No, you’re fine. You just… you looked like you were ready to like… rip my spine through my mouth, or something.  Persephone huffs and shakes her head, arms crossing back over her chest. “Serioiusly. You looked _ferocious_.”

Persephone rolls a shoulder in a shrug and glances away. “I really _hate_ him.”

A boom of laughter breaks out of Hypnos’ mouth. “No kidding!”  A smile forces its way onto Persephone’s face.

She chuckles and glances up. “But don’t tell anybody, or I _will_ tear out your spine and wear it as a fuckin’ belt, okay?” Her smile and voice are sweet as can be, all sunshine and daises, even though her threat is venomous and wicked. Hypnos pauses, not exactly sure how to receive it, but he ends up laughing in the end.

“No wonder Hades has taken a shine to you,” Hypnos grins, looking at the décor. His eyes flick to her, icy blue-white and intense. Persephone meets his gaze with her gold-flecked green, her expression perfectly blank.  It gives her an otherworldly feel; like she’s seen more than she admits. Hypnos steps back from the counter and taps the application. “Give me a call, even if I don’t get it, okay?”

Persephone slips the paper into the bottom of the till, nodding. “Of course.”

Hypnos smiles, slips his sunglasses back on and collects Pasithea from the seat by the door, holding her lithe frame to his side like she is something wholly precious.  Persephone taps the toe of her Dr. Martens against the ground.  The shop is empty.  Persephone collects the remote and turns up the volume on _Always Attract_ by You and Me at Six.  She pulls out her sketchbook and her pencil and starts to sketch the flower arrangement she had just made. Another average day at Gaea’s Breadbasket.

 

“Cigarettes are bad for you,” Hades hears as he lights up his morning cigarette with his engraved lighter. He doesn’t have to turn around to know that the annoying voice of reason belongs to Persephone.  The lighter makes a soft click as he shuts it and slides it into his coat pocket. Turning around slowly, Hades takes a languorous drag while looking straight into her eyes, as though he’s _spiting_ her or something.  Persephone tuts and rolls her eyes, gloved hands planted on her hips.  “But why would you care?”

Hades exhales and opens his mouth. “It’s not that I don’t care because I’m self-loathing. It’s that I just keep looking deep within me for even a single fuck to give and I just…” He takes another pull, holds it a moment, and lets it out. “I can’t find any.”

Persephone looks at Hades skeptically. “I don’t think you were looking hard enough.”

She gets a shrug as a reply. “Either way.”  Persephone sighs and leans against the tree, exhausted from avoiding Zeus’ calls and attempting to explain to Demeter why Persephone has negative amounts of interest in having dinner with her rich, snooty, spoiled, asshole of a father. This has been going on for four days so far, and Persephone is tired of parents, even ones who didn’t really care until now.  “You look tired.”

“I feel tired.”

“Did business pick up?”

Persephone shakes her head, ponytail wavering. “Nah. We even hired Hypnos and Thanatos.”

“Both of them?”

Persephone shrugs a shoulder. “Hypnos came in early Monday, and Thanatos came in later that day. Thanny’s real good at working over the breads, and Hypnos is amazing with the customers.”

Hades snorted. “ _Real good_?”

“Shut up,” Persephone scoffed, shoving the older man’s shoulder. “I _am_ from Kansas.”

Hades smirks, finishing off his cigarette and throwing it to the ground and stamping it out. He exhales a steady stream of smoke and smirks. “You’re not in Kansas anymore, sweetheart.” The girl rolls her eyes and adjusts her bag hanging over her chest. Apollo catches her eye and waves.  She smiles a little and waves back.  Hades leans against the tree, observing the interlude and drawing conclusions. “You and Marsh together, then?”  Hades lets his head roll languidly to look at the brunette standing next to him. He was not expecting the raw look of disgust inscribed on her features. “What?” He asked defensively.

Persephone hisses, “That is _disgusting_!!”  And she believes it thoroughly, he figures, judging by the tone and terms and expression.

Hades holds up his hands, submitting to fault. “Okay, sorry I asked?” He still gets a grimace from her, even as she adjusts her bag and starts for the doors to the East Wing. Hades scoops up the butt and follows her.  “Persephone!”

Persephone is finding it harder and harder to keep her secret.  Hypnos, Pasithea and Apollo all know, maybe Artemis knows, too, along with all of the other children of Zeus. She assumes there are many, because Zeus is a lecherous pig and he already has three illegitimate children and one hell-raiser son that actually belongs in his family _that she knows of_. She would be willing to bet money that Zeus has more children than just the three Persephone knew about, plus herself.  Hades has long legs and long strides, and he catches up to her easily.  Hypnos comes around the corner, sunglasses in his pocket, shirt untucked, tie loose. Persephone knocks into him and both Hades and Hypnos grab her shoulders to stabilize her.  Hypnos looks at her, concerned. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” The boys both let go of her. Hypnos bites his lip nervously, on the precipice of being the bearer of bad news. Terrible news, really. “What’s wrong, Hypnos?”

“Is it Thanatos?” Hades asks, voice laden with concern for his close friend.  Hypnos shakes his head. He looks into Persephone’s eyes.

“Your dad is here.”

Persephone’s face flushes red and her eyes spark with a fiery glint. “Where?” She growls, eyes boring into Hypnos’ and he is sincerely afraid she might make good and remove his spine if he doesn’t say.

“Athena,” Hypnos swallows. Persephone violently pushes Hypnos to the side and stalks off on a mission. Her stance is predatory, and her strides are long, her polished saddle shoes clicking against the tile and she is gone.  Hades goes to follow, but Hypnos grips the tall man’s shoulders. “Let her go, Hades.” Hades tries to push past, but despite being 5’10, a full six inches shorter than Hades, Hypnos is resilient and strong.  He holds the senior back and pushes him. “Hades, chill. She can handle herself.”

“You don’t know that! Obviously her dad is someone bad, or she wouldn’t have reacted that way.”

Hypnos holds up his hands. “Look, man, I saw her interact with this guy. He may be big and bad and powerful, but she is a fuckin’ Molotov, I’m tellin’ ya.” Hades looks unconvinced, but isn’t moving anymore, just staring at Hypnos, tall and dark and wicked.  He looms over the shorter man, black eyes glaring.  Hypnos swallows nervously, but manages to continue.  “This guy is a big deal and is _so_ used to being the boss and she stonewalled him like a friggin’ beast, okay? You don’t need to worry about Persephone.  She takes _no_ _shit_ from _nobody_.”  Hades stays in front of Hypnos, fists clenched.

“Who is he, Hypnos?”  Hades’ deep voice demands this knowledge, demands to know who the fuck this guy is.

Hypnos shakes his head, faithful and afraid, hands held in front of him, palms facing Hades. “Persephone said she would have my spine as a belt. You will get no names from me.”

“ _Hypnos_ ,” Hades growled, threateningly.  Hades is the Alpha male of whatever clique this is that they are in and you _listen_ to Hades. You just _do_.

But Hypnos, he is holding out his arms to the sides, shaking his head like there isn’t a single thing he could do. “Can’t do it, man. I’m sorry.”

“ _Why the fuck not_?” Hades hisses, hitting a locker with a raucous bang. He is six inches from Hypnos’ face and Hypnos looks him square in the face, icy eyes unblinking. 

“Persephone asked me to,” Hypnos answers honestly.  “And I won’t betray her trust.”  This causes Hades to stop and calm down.  He lowers his hands, relaxes them.  Hypnos is looking at him skeptically. “What’s she done to get you so worked up like this?  You weren’t like this when you were dating Atropos.” Hades straightens and adjusts the cuffs of his coat.  Persephone was only exactly herself around Hades, and although he had resented her arrogance and persistence at first, he was starting to become attached.

 

Persephone bursts into the principal’s office without so much as a knock.  Zeus deserves no such kindness.

“Persephone!” Athena rises from behind her desk. Zeus is already standing, and turns to face her.

“What are you doing here?” Persephone demands. Zeus smiles his slick, honey-and-oil smile he uses when he is trying to get his way. Persephone knows he was being persuasive with Athena; she had studied up on Zeus, her pure loathing of the absent, uncaring father a phenomenal motivation for learning his every cunning trick via television, internet interviews, and articles.  She stares him down, hand on the frosted glass of the door. His eyes are calculating and cold while his smile is still in place. Zeus looks like a shark.  The girl’s nose wrinkles in disgust. 

“I was simply conversing with your principal. Not that it’s any of your business, of course.”  The condescending tone he uses stokes her flame and she grits her teeth at him. 

“Don’t you condescend to me, Zeus,” Persephone snaps viciously.  How dare Zeus speak to her like he’s better than her?  “I’m not the adultering pig who has more illegitimate children than brain cells.“ Athena looks astonished, and Zeus’ smile has transfigured into a grimace.  “I don’t want anyone knowing you’re the man whose genetic material I carry.”

“Why not? You would be immensely popular.” Zeus manages, with an extreme amount of effort, to paste his smile back on.

Ugh. The implications of popularity make Persephone’s face wrinkle in pure revulsion. “I don’t want to be _popular_.” Persephone spits the word like it is poison.  “I have friends. I don’t need your _money_. All I want is a list of your offspring. I nearly had an unfortunate… mishap with Apollo because you keep us in the dark about our siblings.”

“I never thought it was necessary,” Zeus shrugs, his face falling. Persephone is impetuous, vexatious and very arrogant and not worth Zeus’ time at the moment.  “I am done speaking with you, Persephone, unless you agree to have dinner with me.”

Athena, who has been largely ignored, relaxes at this, thinking it’s a wonderful idea. So, when Persephone tells Zeus to ‘ _go choke on it_ ,’ she gasps and opens her mouth. “Persephone Bouras! How dare you speak to your father like that?”

Persephone staggers back like she had been physically struck, facing Athena with an aggressive pose. “That man deserves none of my respect.  He never even paid me a visit until Monday.”

“And I deeply regret that, Proserpina,” Zeus sighs, his face pulled, with some effort, into an expression of regret.

“ _Persephone_ ,” she corrects. “I am so done with you.  Quit calling me. I don’t want to have dinner with you. Not ever.” Persephone turns around, ready to storm out and slam the door so hard it would shatter the glass when Zeus speaks.

“If you have dinner with me, I won’t tell anyone you’re my daughter. And, I’ll include a list of all of my… offspring.”

Persephone pauses and turns around. “I want that in writing.”

“Done. I’ll send you the proposal.”

Persephone straightens from her rather feral stance and smooths back her wild curls. “Fine. I get the proposal, and we’ll arrange a date.  Deal?”

Zeus’ shark-toothed smile is back. He shakes her hand firmly. “Deal.”

The bell rings. Persephone looks at Athena. “Pardon my intrusion, ma’am,” She inclines her head, calm. Athena opens her mouth, face cross, but Zeus silences her with a look. “Not a word, Galis,” She warns in turn, gesturing with two fingers as if to say “I have my eyes on you” before quietly shutting the door.

Zeus looked at the shut door for a long moment. The tardy bell rang before either Zeus or Athena spoke. “Who does she associate with, Athena? This, I would like to know.”

 

Persephone falls into her chair in Life Skills at the end of the day.  Immediately, she slouches low in her seat, hair pulled back in a mess of curls at the back of her head.  She isn’t wearing earrings today, Hades notices. “You look tired,” Hades comments, looking at his notebook.  Persephone looks at Hades with a kind of lazy incredulity, eyebrows raised, mouth drawn into a frown.

“Did I mention how much I loathe my father?”

Hades purse his lips. “I don’t know.  You could stand to say again.”

“I really fucking loathe my father,” Persephone states flatly.  She reaches out and scrawls the answers down. “He seems to be bringing out the worst in me.”

“I thought that may have been me.”

“Tch.  I’m only ever myself around you.  This man, though. He makes me so raw.”

“Who is he?”

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” Persephone says, rapping her pen against the notebook rapidly. Hades leaves it alone.

When class lets out, Hades broaches the topic once more. “Who is your father, Persephone? Why does he make you so mad?”

Persephone looks up at Hades, a scowl crossing her face. “I don’t want anyone to know who he is.”

“Hypnos knows.”

“Only because it was unavoidable.”

“Does Thanatos know?”

“Not unless Hypnos told him.”

Hades walks in front of Persephone, taking long backwards strides. “Why won’t you tell me?”

“Why are you so pissy about this?”  Now Persephone is on the defensive with Hades. “Why do you _have_ to fucking know?”

Hades pulls a face. “Why are you so defensive?” His voice is gently curious, but Persephone is having none of it.

“I don’t want to tell you who my bastard of a father is,” Persephone pushes past him. He stops and turns.

“Why, Seph?”

Persephone turns around. “ _Hades_. Please just leave it alone,” she pleads, stamping a foot for emphasis.

“What’s the big deal?  I could just look him up anyway!”

“No, you _can’t_ , Hades. That’s the thing. I have my mother’s last name, and my father just decided to become a participant in my life.”

“A problem shared…” Hades quips. Persephone looks at him incredulously

“You did not just try to use that.” Hades shrugs at her, and she sighs. “I’ll tell you if you tell me why they call you a Death Dealer.”

Hades scowls. “I thought we agreed that I would say when I feel like it.”

“Then _I’ll_ say when _I_ feel like it.”

“Fine,” Hades snaps at her, unfairly agitated at the use of her father’s identity as bargaining chip for his secret. “Excuse me for trying to help!”

The girl waves him off angrily and heads toward the subway, while Hades walks around to his car.  Persephone is determined to keep this secret locked away, and no amount of coaxing from Hades will change her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am searching for a story beta! Let me know if you are interested!


	5. STORY STATUS UPDATE

SOON (WITHIN THE NEXT FOUR MONTHS) I WILL BE GETTING AN EYEGAZE SYSTEM THAT WILL LET ME TYPE THIS STORY.i DID NOT FORGET. MY HANDS ARE JUST ANGRY LITTLE FISTS. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT, COMMENTS, AND KUDOS.

[FOR MORE INFORMATION GO HERE AND WATCH THIS VIDEO](http://alittlesmile.net/2015/04/22/beyondthebucket/) 


End file.
